J'attends
by Bloody Dreams
Summary: C'est pas facile à résumé. Disons juste que le monde rennaît et que Toboe attend. Ch'uis pas sur que ça vous aide beaucoup, désolé. On peut dire que c'est un espèce de Tsume x Toboe. Vraiment très étrange. Ca tient plus du fraternel.


Bonjour, bonjour. Je reviens avec un petit one-shot un peu zarb, parce que mon autre histoire que j'ai en tête à du mal à démarrer.

_Titre :_ J'attends

_Genre :_ Général

_Rating :_ K

_Résumé :_ C'est inrésumable.

_Disclaimers :_ Je crois que non, ils ne m'appartiennent défiitivement pas. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas de la page.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**J'attends**

Un désert. Une petite ville entourée par une muraille d'environ deux mètres de haut, peut-être un peu plus. Rien d'extraordinaire en apparence. Mais regardez de plus près. Il y a un adolescent assis sur le mur de pierre. Il a une quinzaine d'années, peut-être un peu plus. Il est mince. Pas maigre, non, il est mince. Il a un joli visage un peu efféminé, mais cela fait son charme. Il a la peau étrangement pâle, mais qui à l'air agréable au toucher. Ses yeux ont une couleur orangée, étrange encore, mais très belle. Ses cheveux, qui lui arrivent au cou sont de la couleur de la terre brûlée, magnifiques. Tout en lui est beau et étrange. Il répond au nom de Toboe. Il vit dans ce village depuis qu'il est né. Son père et sa mère sont morts l'année de ses six ans. Il ne les a pas pleurés, parce qu'il n'a pas comprit qu'il ne les reverrait pas.

Depuis, il vit seul dans sa maison. Les autres villageois s'occupent de lui à leur manière. Il n'a pas besoin de payer sa nourriture, quelqu'un s'occupe de sa maison quand il n'y est pas et tout le monde est très gentil avec lui. Mais depuis quelques années, il s'en fiche. Il ne sait pourquoi mais depuis quelques années, il reste assis là, sur le mur, à regarder l'horizon. Il ne sait pas ce qui le pousse à faire ça. Il y a quelque chose en lui qui lui dit que s'il reste là, à attendre, quelque chose de merveilleux lui arrivera. Alors il fait ce qu'on lui dit. Il s'assoit tous les matins sur la muraille et il attend.

Aux heures des repas, quelqu'un lui apporte à manger, car il ne bouge de sa place que pour aller se coucher. Il mange et il boit rêveusement, machinalement, parce que son corps en a besoin. Sinon, il ne se nourrirait pas.

Au début, quand il a commencé à agir ainsi, les gens lui ont souvent demandé :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Et il leur a répondu :

- J'attends.

Alors les gens lui ont demandé quoi. Il a juste sourit, sans rien dire. Il n'a rien dit parce que les gens ne savent pas. Ils ne le comprennent pas. Il a _besoin _d'attendre. C'est comme si une partie endormie de son âme reprenait peu à peu le contrôle de son corps. Il sent qu'il manque quelque chose dans son existence, et tout son être réclame cette chose.

Mais là, le soir tombe. Alors il descend de son mur et rentre chez lui. Il a finit d'attendre pour le moment. Il prend une douche et va se coucher. Allongé dans son lit, entre ses draps blancs, il repense à ce qu'il a vu pendant la journée. Des étrangers sont arrivés en ville aujourd'hui. Il en arrive souvent, des étrangers. Ces gens-là aussi se demandent pourquoi il est assis sur son mur, à ne rien faire. Et lorsqu'ils le lui demandent, Toboe réponds :

- J'attends.

Et quand certains de ces gens demandent quoi, car ils demandent toujours quoi, seulement quoi, il ne dit rien et se contente de sourire. Il sourit d'un pauvre petit sourire un peu triste. Puis les gens s'en vont. Les gens n'ont que faire d'un gamin qui ne répond pas quand on lui parle. Mais de ça, Toboe s'en fiche. Il se fiche de tout. De tout sauf de ce qu'il attend.

Distraitement, il fait doucement tinter les bracelets en argent qu'il porte au poignet droit. Ce sont ses parents qui les lui ont donnés, avant leur accident de voiture. Ils sont simples, mais Toboe les trouve beaux et il les aime, quoiqu'en dise les gens. Il espère que ce qu'il attend sera aussi précieux que ses bracelets, même encore plus. Car il veut aimer de tout son cœur ce qu'il attend. Tout ce qu'il espère, c'est qu'il sera heureux.

Fatigué, il se laisse doucement attrapé par le sommeil, et il plonge dans un univers qui lui ressemble, étrange. Des fleurs blanches, des loups, de la joie, de la peine et de l'amour. C'est ce qu'il voit et ce qu'il ressent quand il dort. Il aime s'endormir car le plus souvent, il court dans ses rêves. Il court à travers de grandes étendus sans s'arrêter. Mais surtout, ce qui lui plaît le plus, c'est qu'il a des amis dans ses rêves. Ce sont des loups, tout comme lui lorsqu'il s'endort, mais il aime être en leur compagnie. Il ne sait pas qui ils sont, et pourquoi ils sont là, dans ses rêves, mais il sait qu'ils sont très importants pour lui, d'une certaine manière. Il y en a un blanc aux yeux dorés. Il est assez silencieux, mais il est gentil. Le deuxième est brun-sable. Ses yeux ont la couleur du miel et il porte un collier avec un X autour du cou. C'est le plus gros de tous. Il est très sympa et blagueur et ne pense qu'à manger. Celui-là a une compagne, toute noire, avec des yeux bleus magnifiques. Elle est beaucoup plus modérée que son compagnon, mais est tout aussi gentille. Le dernier est celui que Toboe apprécie le plus, il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il est gris. Il a une cicatrice en forme de X sur le poitrail, ainsi que des yeux olive. Il est très fort, grognon et un peu brusque, mais il a un bon fond.

Lui, dans ses rêves, il est toujours aussi mince. Et sa fourrure est de la même couleur que ses cheveux, mais ses yeux sont plus dorés. Il est le plus jeune.

En fait, quand il y réfléchit pendant la journée, ses rêves ressemblent à des souvenirs incomplets, car les images qui défilent dans sa tête sont souvent très brèves. Mais il a le temps d'en saisir l'intensité. Cette nuit-là, son rêve se passe sur un lac gelé. Son moi en rêve s'attaque à un horrible animale avec des défenses acérées. Un morse.

¤°°°¤°°°¤°°°¤

Le soleil vient réveiller Toboe, en passant à travers les minces rideaux de sa fenêtre. Il se lève et s'étire avec grâce, souplesse. Il s'habille rapidement, passe de l'eau sur ses cheveux, pour les lisser, et sort de sa maison. Il fait chaud encore, alors l'eau qui dégouline sur son visage et son cou ne le dérange pas. Au contraire, ça lui fait du bien. En passant devant une épicerie, il prend une pomme distraitement, et croque dedans. Lorsqu'il arrive aux remparts, il met la pomme dans sa poche, saute et s'accroche au rebord, puis il se balance un petit peu de gauche à droite et se hisse sur le mur. Il s'assoit, ressort sa pomme et continue de la manger. Lorsqu'il ne reste plus que le trognon, il le pose à côté de lui.

¤°°°¤°°°¤°°°¤

Ce n'est toujours pas le bon jour. Déçu, il rentre chez lui, un goût amer dans la bouche. Il sait depuis le début que ça prendra du temps, mais il se sent de plus en plus vide. Mais il sait qu'il ne se découragera pas. Il continuera à attendre jusqu'à sa mort s'il le faut. Mais malgré sa détermination, une furieuse envie de pleurer lui noue l'estomac. Il se retient, car il ne veut pas pleurer maintenant, alors qu'il a su se retenir toutes ses années. L'idée même de craquer et d'abandonner lui soulève le cœur.

Soupirant de frustration, il se laisse tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix. Puis il se laisse envahir par le sommeil.

Le rêve qu'il fait cette nuit est bizarre. Il ne voit rien, rien du tout. Tout est noir. Par contre, il entend une voix. C'est la voix d'un homme. Cette voix lui réchauffe le cœur. Elle semble familière et en même temps, lui est totalement inconnue. L'homme lui parle gentiment. Il lui raconte son passé. Il lui dit qu'un jour, il a trahit les siens et que depuis, il n'ose pas s'attacher. Puis un silence s'installe. Et finalement l'homme murmure :

- Je sais petit.

Et Toboe a l'impression qu'une larme est tombée sur sa joue. Le noir disparaît peu à peu et fait place à une image floue. C'est un visage, il en perçoit les contours, mais pas les détails. Il arrive juste à voir que la personne à la peau très mate et les cheveux blancs, courts.

Il se réveille. Il ouvre les yeux sur un plafond blanc, immaculé. Mais il sait. Oui, il sait que ce jour sera le bon. Il sait qu'enfin son attente va être récompensée. Plein d'espoir, il se lave et s'habille. Peut-être que ses vêtements sont moins chiffonnés ? Peut-être que ses cheveux sont plus disciplinés ? Peut-être que ses yeux sont plus brillants ? Il aurait fallu être un observateur attentif pour le dire.

Il prend sa pomme du matin et croque.

¤°°°¤°°°¤°°°¤

Le vent s'est levé durant la matinée. Il transporte un nuage de sable. Mais Toboe s'en moque. Le sable lui griffe les joues, le vent lui fouette le visage. Mais il s'en fiche. Il se protège juste les yeux, pour pouvoir continuer à fixer l'horizon.

Vers midi, quelqu'un arrive près du mur et dépose un panier sur le sol, puis se hâte de retourner dans sa maison. Toboe descend, ramasse le panier puis remonte pour manger. Le vent diminue d'intensité. Progressivement. Il est de moins en mois fort, le sable est moins blessant. Puis en milieu d'après-midi, tout s'arrête d'un coup. Il n'y a rien à l'horizon. Toboe patiente encore quelques minutes. Enfin, une silhouette apparaît au loin. Toboe reste impassible. Il attend. La silhouette se rapproche de plus en plus, droit vers la ville. Au bout d'un moment, il peut en distinguer les contours. C'est une personne aux larges épaules, un homme sûrement. Plutôt grand. Toboe attend toujours.

Plus il se rapproche, et plus Toboe distingue des détails. Par exemple là, il remarque que l'homme porte des vêtements en cuir noir, moulants. Il a la peau sombre. Mais Toboe attend toujours. A quelques mètres de lui, Toboe voit qu'il a les cheveux blancs, pourtant il ne doit avoir qu'une vingtaine d'année. Il continue d'attendre.

Enfin, au pied du mur, l'homme s'arrête. C'est l'homme de son rêve Toboe en est sur. L'homme plonge son regard vert dans le sien. Il a des yeux magnifiques. Il a une cicatrice sur son torse. Comme le loup gris de son rêve. Il pense que c'est bizarre, mais s'en moque un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demande l'homme.

Sa voix est grave, profonde, belle.

- J'attends, répond Toboe.

- Qui donc ?

Qui. Il a dit qui. Toboe est surpris, et il le montre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il montre une émotion. Et soudain, il saute du mur, atterrissant à deux mètres de l'homme. Lorsqu'il relève le visage, il fait le plus grand sourire de sa vie. Il est heureux, tout simplement. On a enfin posé la bonne question. Et seule une personne pouvait poser la bonne question. La personne qu'il attendait.

- Qui j'attends ? Toi.

_FIN_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Dites-moi tout, je suis ouvert à toute sorte de critique, bonne ou mauvaise ( je préfére la bonne critique mais bon, on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. )


End file.
